1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for adjusting touch sensitivity in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method capable of adjusting touch sensitivity depending on an input method of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch screen has been applied to various terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones, unmanned Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs), palm Personal Computers (PCs), and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) as an input means. Examples of a terminal with a touch screen may include electronic organizers, mobile terminals, PDAs, etc.
The touch screen provides a user interface that allows a user to input commands and information by touching icons displayed on a screen of the terminal with his or her finger or a stylus pen. In line with the growing trend of miniaturization and lightweight of mobile terminals, the touch screen unit should be more reduced in both size and weight.
In mobile terminals with a touch screen, the touch screen uses, as its input methods, a tap input method (e.g., touch input method) in which a touch is released within a predetermined time period, and a move input method (e.g., drag input method) in which a touch is released after a lapse of a predetermined time period.
In the case of the tap input method which is used to input characters and symbols using a key input unit displayed on the touch screen, if touch sensitivity is low and when two adjacent keys on the touch screen are input or touched fast, each input or touch may be recognized not as a point but as a line. Therefore, a character or symbol for only one of the two input keys may be input input accuracy. Thus, the touch sensitivity should be increased in order to increase input efficiency.
In the case of the tap input method which is used to input characters and symbols using a key input unit displayed on the touch screen, if touch sensitivity is low and when two adjacent keys on the touch screen are input or touched fast, each input or touch may be recognized not as a point but as a line. Therefore, a character or symbol for only one of the two input keys may be input. Thus, the touch sensitivity should be increased in order to increase input efficiency.
As described above, adjusting the touch sensitivity has a trade-off relationship between the tap input method and the move input method. In the conventional mobile terminals, therefore, touch sensitivity of an intermediate level is only set as a default level of the touch sensitivity.